


[Podfic] Talking to the Plants

by Podfixx



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years Slow Burn, English Accent, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervous Crowley, Orchids, Pining Crowley, Plant Loving Crowley, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Soundcloud, soft Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: Soft Crowley thinking about his Angel Aziraphale in the wake of the Apocalypse that wasn’t, while talking to his plants.“I told myself if it was all still here by now, I’d do it,” Crowley said to a quaking fiddleleaf fig.“And now, well... it’s now,” he said as he knelt and flicked the tips of a timid Sansevieria, “and that means I’m gonna have to talk to him, and I’m gonna have to tell him.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orchidlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidlocked/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Talking to the Plants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095055) by [orchidlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidlocked/pseuds/orchidlocked). 



> Many thanks to orchidlocked for permission to pod this, her FIRST fandom offering!!
> 
> Music: Wondrous Worlds by Paul Mottram


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
